


Desperation

by RuvikKin



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Stefano, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Sebastian, Porn With Plot, even though i tried to have no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: ABO stefsebSebastian knew he didn't feel good, the signs were already there that something was wrong. But he needed to find his daughter, and that meant heading into city hall regardless of his health.





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> For reference the "slit" I refer to is located under the cock where the balls would be, I hc that omega males have no balls since they do not need to impregnate anyone and are unable to. I just couldn't find a better word for it at the moment. Feel free to ask questions if you need to know.

 

 

Sebastian leaned on the wall as he breathed heavily, his mind racing as he was taking in every single thing around him. Going through the marrow had obviously done something to him and he couldn't tell exactly what. Grabbing the radio off his hip he adjusted the frequency slightly and called up Kidman.

_ “Sebastian? What's up” _ Sebastian grit his teeth and let out a shaky breath.

“I think the marrow fucked with my body I just don't feel right.” He admit, glancing around the area for any sign of enemies around him.

_ “Your vitals are spiked a bit, but other than that you look fine. You're probably just having abit of anxiety, just take a moment. Did you see something in the marrow?”  _

“Other than the part with the gas leak, there wasn't too much I couldn't handle. You're probably right, I'll call again if anything changes.”

_ “Of course, we'll keep an eye on your vitals out here too.” _ Sebastian put the radio back on his hip and made his way to the city hall building. On the fence he saw a photograph of himself and it angered him, this asshole had his daughter and was toying with him. Bastard. 

He really felt that he shouldn't have been surprised when he went through the fence and the giant lens in the eye blinked at him, but he was. And it shouldn't have come as a surprise when the body parts formed together and he was again face to face with a guardian. “Oh you've got to be shitting me.”

Sebastian pulled his shotgun out and shot the creature in the face, hearing it laugh as it charged at him, he quickly dove out of the way and he felt his senses were on fire. Something was seriously wrong but he had to push through it and get inside, which just required killing the guardian. He aimed at it again and emptied his shotgun shells into its face and it charged at him again, knocking him down on the ground. Sebastian hit the ground and let out a groan, feeling his body on fire and he knew exactly what it was at that moment.

His heat.

Of fucking course it was.

He still had time, that's all he needed was time.

Sebastian got up and ran off from the guardian again, pulling his revolver out to shoot it in the face a few times. He watched as it charged at him again but this time it froze before coming to him, like whoever controlled it got it to stop. It laughed as it crumbled apart and Sebastian felt dread come over himself and he was certain someone was watching him. 

He quickly pulled his radio out again and called Kidman.

_ “Sebastian your body-” _

“My heat, of course it's my heat. I don't have time for this. I have to find Lily.”

_ “Sebastian you can't do anything in this condition, the marrow could screw you up even worse.” _

“Is there anything you can do on your end?” Sebastian stumbled up to the city hall doors and he heard his radio crackle a few times before it went out. “Oh shit, great.” He groaned and went inside, his senses on overload and not getting any better. But he had to find Lily.

~~~~~~

Sebastian finally made his way to the Stable Field Admitter, thankful he had run into the mobius operative who told him how to operate it.

Sebastian plugged the operatives radio into the Admitter and took a step back, watching in awe at the way the machine crackled to life- if only it would hurry up so he could get back outside and call Kidman again. Sebastian could feel his jeans starting to get too uncomfortable and he was hoping to god Kidman had some sort of drug she could pump into his body to subdue the effects- anything really.

He almost missed the person that walked in behind him from just being distracted, but once the smell of an  _ alpha  _ hit him Sebastian grabbed his gun and turned to shoot the intruder but quickly found himself frozen with a flash of light. The intruder lowered the camera from his face and took a few steps towards Sebastian and cocked his head to the side. “You should be more careful.” The man spoke and Sebastian tried to move again but to no avail. “I know why you’re here, you want the girl.” The man stepped forward and circled around Sebastian. Sebastian felt trapped as the smell of alpha hit over his senses and he could feel slick starting to drip from himself, it felt disgusting just knowing…

The man leaned in close to Sebastians neck and scented at him, Sebastian felt every urge to pull away and break his nose right there. The man grinned and chuckled before pulling back. “I am Stefano.” He finally introduced himself and smiled to Sebastian. He seemed like he was trying to act the part of a gentleman, but Sebastian just felt all kinds of sick being near him. “You know, there is another who wants her power as well.” Stefano spoke and wandered away from Sebastian only a little. “He is far more deserving, one who can offer rewards you could never imagine.” Sebastian twitched slightly, he could feel himself getting a little more control over his hand at least but it wasn’t much else.

Stefano turned back to Sebastian and stayed close to him. “Of course, his rewards would be nothing compared to what you can offer me now. You have such a tantalizing smell.” Stefano leaned toward his neck again and scented at him, making Sebastian grimace. “I could give her to you, if you’d want. But you will have to offer me something in return.” Stefano held his camera up so Sebastian could see it. “If you say no, I will leave you now and you will have to hunt her down again, but you will fail.” Sebastian tried moving again as he felt himself getting angier now. “But, let me have you. Make you into a work of art, and you will have her. Its your choice.” Stefano took a step back and Sebastian regained control of his body.

Sebastian lunged forward and tackled Stefano to the ground, putting his hands around his throat and holding him there. Stefano didn’t move, only gripped at his camera as a warning that he could freeze Sebastian again. Sebastian gripped at his neck a bit tighter, his legs trembling as he could take in the strong alpha smell now that his entire body wasn’t frozen, which also meant more slick dripping from himself and wetting at his pants. After what felt like an hour he let go of Stefanos neck and got off of him.

“I’d rather die.” Sebastian stated and Stefano smiled, getting up to dust himself off.

“If thats what you prefer.” Stefano turned and vanished from the room, and Sebastian growled before he heard a moaning noise coming from the ceiling. Looking up he saw a creature with a camera for a face and too many limbs descending down like a spider. “Meet my beautiful Obscura!” Sebastian heard Stefanos voice boom through the room and he groaned.

“Shit.’

~~~~~~~

After fighting off whatever the  _ fuck  _ that ‘Obsucra’ thing was, Sebastian head outside, looking around he noticed the eye in the sky had vanished and things looked more normal than when he went in. Sebastian took a deep breath, limping over to the fountain in the middle of the lot. He quickly decided to test if he could contact Kidman, turning knobs on his radio until he heard Kidman voice crackle through.

_ “Sebastian! Thank God, I've been trying to contact you. Are you okay? You're getting overheated out here and we had to ice you down. I'm sorry there's nothing we can do except have you ride it out.” _

“Kidman, I'm alright. I'm safe right now.” At least, he hoped he was safe. “I'm going to just let it run the course. O'Neil mentioned how time passed differently in here, so for me it should be quick and easy.”

_ “Not exactly Sebastian. Your body will go through its heat, yes, but so will your union body. We found that after long periods of time in union Omegas had mixed heats. They'd last longer in union because of how the time is different, yet their bodies would be done with it within its normal time.”  _ Sebastian let Kidmans words sink in and he groaned. “ _ I'm sorry Sebastian, you'll just have to take care of yourself and get to Lily when you can.” _

“Do we even have the time for that? This place is falling apart at the seams. I’m going back through the marrow and I’m getting her.”

_ “Sebastian, would you listen to me for a second? Something could happen to you in the marrow and then what?” _

“Nothing will happen.” Sebastian put the radio back on his hip and head to the computer again. Going against Kidmans request he typed into the computer and led himself back into the marrow.

Sebastian made his way back through the marrow with ease (running into the other member of the team- Hoffman- was a surprise and she almost forced him to stay at her safe house until his heat had settled. He refused of course.) Now being back in the city he tuned his radio on for anymore waypoints, one which was leading him to the theater and he could hear that damn music he heard back when he saw the first search team member with a bullet through his head.

As Sebastian got closer to the theater he felt like his body was on fire, and he cursed to himself. His heat hit him full swing now, couldn’t hold it back anymore. Sebastian frantically looked around and ducked into a building, doing a quick sweep to make sure there were no Lost inside before he took a seat, feeling the cool leather on his skin. Sebastian took a few deep breaths to try and calm down, still pissed that this was happening now of any time. Sebastian heard the door open- his entire brain screaming that he was an idiot for not locking the door- and he sat up quickly and looked at who was there.

Stefano stood at the door, he looked a bit messier than the last time Sebastian saw him, and was giving off such an intoxicating smell of alpha that Sebastian felt himself go weak for a moment. (Although he’d never admit that.) Stefano shut and locked the door, making a beeline to Sebastian where he leaned down and scented at his neck. Sebastian tilt his head to the side and groaned, wrapping his arms around Stefanos shoulders. “Let me take care of you.” Stefano ran his hands down Sebastians chest, feeling his heat through his clothes. “You are so sweet, I can’t contain myself.” Sebastian furrowed his brow and clenched his eyes shut as he felt Stefanos hand gliding to the front of his pants. Sebastian nodded quickly, letting out a breath he had been holding in.

“Yes just- jesus christ not here. Do you have a-” Before Sebastian could finish his sentence he found himself picked up by Stefano for only a moment, before Stefano teleport with him to a safe room and laid him back on a bed. “Of course you have a bed.”

“I have whatever I want.” Stefano peppered kisses over Sebastians neck, quickly undoing Sebastians belt to tug his pants off. Sebastian laid back on the bed, bucking his hips slightly at the contact. “Relax.” Stefano trailed his fingers across Sebastians hips and gently down to his cock. Sebastian bucked his hips up into Stefanos hand and Stefano made a ‘tut’ at him, pushing down on his hips. “I want to explore.” Stefano removed his gloves, carefully setting them aside.

“Don’t tease.” Sebastian muttered, covering up his face. Stefano smirked at him before he continued to trail his fingers down Sebastians cock to the slit between his legs. Sebastian twitched at the contact and Stefano rubbed his fingers against it, feeling the slit opening up as a gush of slick came out of him. “Holy shit.” Sebastians breathing picked up, his hips twitching slightly at the contact.

“Right here?” Stefano rubbed at his slit and Sebastian let out a moan, grinding against his fingers roughly.

“Fuck-” Sebastian reached out and grabbed at Stefanos arm, catching Stefano off guard at the desperation. Sebastian let out a moan as he continued rocking his hips against Stefanos fingers, another gush of slick coming out of him. Stefano used his free hand to undo the buttons of Sebastians shirt, playing with his chest to rile him up. Sebastian blushed at the feeling, it had been awhile since anyone had touched him in this way and it was making him feel like a damn teenager all over again. “Fuck- more.” Stefano pressed a finger into Sebastian easily, listening to the moans that he made at the sensation. “Another- I’m not a fucking virgin.”

“You should watch your mouth.” Stefano pressed a second finger into him easily and began moving his hand, feeling Sebastian clench down around him. Sebastian gripped at the bedsheets and moved his hips again, fucking himself on Stefanos fingers roughly. Stefano kissed down his neck, taking in his heat scent which was powerful and surrounded him. Through the smells of bourbon and cigarettes Stefano could tell he smelled sweet, like honey almost.

Stefano smiled, biting at Sebastians neck near his bonding mark and he heard Sebastian whine, feeling Sebastians arms grip at his shoulders as his hips stuttered. “Stef-” Sebastian pressed his face into Stefanos neck and rocked his hips against Stefanos fingers more. “I need more.” Stefano moved his hand to pull his fingers out and Sebastian quickly grabbed his arm, flashing a look up at him that made Stefanos stomach flip.

“If you want more I need to have both of my hands.” Sebastian shook his head and sat up, fumbling with Stefanos belt himself. Stefano could almost laugh at the desperation in Sebastians movements, but he didn’t, and went back to rocking his fingers inside, curling them slightly as he hit against a spot inside of Sebastian. Sebastian let out a loud moan when Stefano curled his fingers, and he let go of his belt for a moment, rocking his hips against Stefanos hand before he came, his hips twitching slightly and his breathing getting hard. Stefano continued to move his hand gently, pressing more kisses to Sebastians neck. “Good, beautiful.” Stefano pulled his fingers out of Sebastian for a moment, allowing Sebastian to lay back and relax. 

Sebastian relaxed back into the bed, feeling his heat settle a little but he wasn’t sated, at least he could think straight. “You goddamn bastard.” Sebastian grumbled as he sat up to look at Stefano, watching the man undress himself. “I’m still going to kill you.” Stefano hummed at him and Sebastian watched the smile form on his face. Stefano moved back between Sebastians legs, forming his camera in his hand. “What are you doing?” Sebastian glared at the camera and Stefano laughed, holding it to his face as he quickly took a picture of Sebastian.

“You look stunning, even if you are upset.” Sebastian huffed and laid back on the bed again and Stefano took another photo of him which got him yet another glare. Stefano set the camera aside and gently rubbed at Sebastians thighs. “Do not worry, those will be for me only.” Sebastian fidget as he felt his body get hot again so quickly, with the smell of an alpha surrounding him and the gentle touches across his body he wasn’t surprised. Stefano hummed softly and helped Sebastian get his shirt and pants completely off, carefully setting them to the side. “Why are you doing this? You could just kill me.” Sebastian stared into Stefanos eye and Stefano shrugged.

“When I first caught your smell, while you were hiding behind the couch after you knocked over my photo, I was… Caught by it.” Sebastian groaned, rubbing his eyes.

“You saw me?”

“You’re not as sneaky as you think.” Stefano leaned down to Sebastian, kissing back over his neck which made Sebastian shiver. Sebastian tilt his head back, spreading his legs open to allow Stefano to rub his slit and up to his cock again. “If I had known then that I could have you like this maybe I should have caught you then.”

“Fuck-” Sebastian reached forward to run his hand over Stefanos cock, Stefano bucking his hips for a moment at the contact before Sebastian wrapped his hand around it and began stroking him. He felt his fingers bump against the knot at the base that was swelling up slowly and he felt more slick gush out of him. “Jesus christ. I need you, right now.” Stefano gripped at Sebastians hips, rubbing circles into his skin with his thumbs. Sebastian squirmed at the touches and whined out, clenching his eyes shut. “Stefano I swear to go-AH!” Sebastian gasped as Stefano began pushing into him and he hooked a leg up around Stefanos hip, rocking his hips along with Stefanos painfully slow movements.

Stefano closed his eye, rocking his hips slowly as he focused on the feeling of Sebastian around him, and the heat smell he still gave off, the breathy moans he was letting out. Stefano thought it was beautiful, Sebastian was beautiful.

“Stefano…” Sebastian moaned out his name which made Stefano open his eye again to look at the man under him, noting how he was blushing down to his shoulders and how he gripped at the bedsheets. “Harder.” Sebastian moved his hips against Stefano, forcing him in deeper. “Harder, now.”

Stefano pulled his hips back, barely keeping the tip of his cock in before he pushed back into him roughly, hearing Sebastian moan as he threw his head back. Sebastian arched his back, reaching up to grip at Stefanos shoulders as he dug his fingernails into him. Stefano breathed heavily at the feeling, pulling back and snapping his hips forward roughly again and again. He listens to the way Sebastian moans with every snap of his hips,  _ ah- ah- ah- _ again and again as Stefano fucks into him. Sebastian pull Stefano down, crashing their lips together in a fevered kiss that Stefano is more than happy to oblige in. He trails his hands down Sebastians chest, playing with his pecs which only earns him more moans into the deepened kiss.

Sebastians nails trail down Stefanos back leaving red hot trails down his back that  _ anyone  _ could see and know what had happened. Stefano breaks the kiss and presses his forehead against Sebastians, looking into the mans eyes and locking their gazes together. Stefano rolled his hips, pressing deep into Sebastian as his knot caught on Sebastian for a moment before Stefano pulled back away from him. Sebastian moved his hands from Stefanos back, cupping Stefanos cheeks before he kissed him deeply again, wrapping both his legs around Stefanos hips to hold him closer, making Stefanos movements sharp quick thrusts into him, hitting him deep and catching Stefanos knot on him every time. Sebastian broke the kiss to tilt his head back again, bearing his neck, and the bonding spot, to Stefano.

Stefano gripped at the sheets, kissing over his neck right where he knew Sebastian wanted him to bite down. He grazed his teeth over the site, but didn’t bite down on him, instead he moved onto the other side of Sebastians neck, hearing the man whimper softly. “Sh, another time.” Stefano kissed his neck quickly and Sebastian gripped at him, rocking their hips together. Sebastian ran his nails down Stefanos sides again and Stefano shuddered, pressing forward inside of him and pressing his knot against Sebastian once more. Sebastian quickly tightened his legs around Stefanos hips.

“Please.” Sebastian moaned out and kissed at his jaw,  wrapping his arms around Stefano tightly. Stefano nodded and snapped his hips forwards, pressing his knot into Sebastian which earned him the sweetest moans from the omega as he tied them together. Sebastian clenched his eyes shut as he came on Stefanos cock, digging his nails into his shoulders almost hard enough to draw blood. Stefano kissed over his neck, biting down to mark him up as he chased his own orgasm, his hips twitching as he came deep inside of Sebastian. Sebastian relaxed his legs, moving them off of Stefanos hips as he relaxed into the bed, closing his eyes.

Stefano quickly sat up, grabbing his camera before Sebastian could say anything and took a photo of him, watching Sebastians brow furrow when he heard the shutter click. “I couldn’t resist.” Stefano said, putting the camera back. “You looked beautiful.”

“Shut up.” Sebastian grumbled, throwing his arm over his eyes. He moved his hips slightly and bit his lip at the feeling of being tied together, it had been awhile since the last time he allowed a partner to tie to him- probably since he had last been intimate with Myra. He rubbed over the bite mark with his other hand and let out a relaxed sigh. “You didn’t bond me.”   
“I have restraint.” Stefano lifted Sebastians hips slightly, adjusting Sebastians body so Stefano could lay down beside him, their hips still pressed together. Sebastian bit his lip and moaned softly at the feeling of being moved around, still sensitive to slight touches. He moved his arm and looked at Stefano, who was looking anywhere except for Sebastian.

“... Come with me.” Sebastian blurt out before he could stop the words. “Give me the core, we can go together and-” Sebastian was cut off as Stefano laughed. “Whats so funny?”

“Ah, I’m so sorry to tell you but she was taken from me.” Sebastian tensed up at the news and Stefano held his hand up. “Its not as if I could bring her here, and my…” Stefano paused to think of a word and then shrugged. “Employer I suppose, would not be happy about this. But I can assure you, she is safe. You may go get her when you are ready.” Stefano grabbed Sebastians arm and squeezed it gently. “But if you’ll have me I would come with you, once the core leaves I will have no power and things will collapse. I will die, and I’m not ready for that just yet.” Sebastian felt angry, and upset over the whole thing but he sighed and nodded.

“I can get her still, I just need time.” Stefano caressed Sebastians cheek, leaning forward to capture his lips in a kiss. Sebastian tensed for a moment before he relaxed into the kiss, putting an arm around Stefano. He pulled back and pushed Stefano back onto the bed, Stefanos cock slipping out of him which made him feel cum dripping down his thigh. He sat up, straddling Stefano as he kissed the mans neck. “For now, I need you again.” Sebastian grind his hips down against Stefano, kissing at his neck all over. “Don’t hold back so much this time.” Sebastian sat up and took Stefanos cock, sinking himself back down on it. Stefano quickly snatched his camera, taking a photo of Sebastian again as his head was thrown back. Sebastian only glared down at him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Sebastian is an omega, yes that means he gave birth to Lily, yes hes still the dad because he is a male and Myra is the mother because shes the woman and it has nothing to do with who gave birth and who did not.  
> Also Stefano is going to be so upset he cant keep any of those pictures lmao.


End file.
